AI means Artistic Intellectual
by DANDYdays
Summary: It's been a while since Atrocitus was defeated on Oa. Now everyone has their normal live back. Razer is still stationed on Oa, but the Lanterns still treat him like a criminal. Moreover... the Greens treat their newest associate, the NAV-computer Aya, not like her former crewmembers did. But who will help Razer when there's no one he can call a comrade? RAZAYA
1. Aya's help

Green Lantern _**Razaya**_ fan fiction. _AI = Artistic Intellectual. _**I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

I NEED MORE GREEN LANTERN IN MY LIFE. They should get on with season 2 (:  
But here's some Razaya to kill time. It's my first more serious, longer story for them.  
**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the endless hallway. Razer was on his way to his new quarter. Now stationed on Oa, the Guardian's home planet and Green Lantern headquarters. He got used to walking through the tremendous building, even though making his way through the small _Interceptor _was much easier. Talking about the fast ship… he hadn't seen Aya in a while, the ships NAV-computer and honorary member of its small crew.

How long had it been since Atrocitus had fallen here on Oa? About two, maybe three months… but still, they hadn't let the Red Lantern from the Forgotten Zone go. Their guardian eyes were still burning on his back every time he went for a walk.

The planet wasn't even peaceful, like Mogo, or ordered, like Zamaron. It was just an overkill of green and the need to shove it in Razer's face.

He showed two Lanterns his teeth as they passed him with questionable faces. Not sure if to greet him like cowards or cuff him with their rings. They chose for the first option… something the Red thought was worse than the second one… he was in the mood for needless violence.

After a while of grunting at security cameras he finally reached the secured door that was his entrance to a good sleep.  
But as the door slid open, he knew that napping wasn't really an option anymore.  
''_Salutations, Razer…'' _Greeted the android him.  
He stepped back for a moment… not sure what to do… but eventually decided to actually **enter **his own personal space: ''Hello Aya, what brings you here?'' Trying to find balance between a 'hey' and a snarl.

She followed him as he walked to a chair: '_'I decided that I could visit you in your new station after I had finished my duties as a Green Lantern associate.'' _Aya simply stated, standing in the middle of the room.  
Razer sighed: ''I see that… is there any more to it?''  
Aya's helm parted a bit diagonal, it was one of her quirky, physical body-form characteristics: '_'It seems that my visit is unrequired at the moment, shall I leave?''  
_''N-No, I don't mind…'' He put his right arm on the table and let his chin rest on his hand. Razer knew damn well why her visit was (somewhat) unrequired… those damn Star Sapphires and their damn need to look into other people's hearts. Ever since he stepped through that pink portal… he knew something was off. ''You can sit down, if you want to…''

Aya didn't answer to that, she just sat down… with a smile on her face.

"Right…" Started the Red Lantern, he'd turned his hovering seat around, sitting with his legs through the handlebars and resting his head on his arms… stationed on the topside of the sitting vehicle.  
Aya looked at it…  
"Something wrong, Aya?" The guy huffed, to which she focused her bright blue eyes upon his.  
"_According to two-legged anatomy, you are not sitting correctly in that chair… therefore you must be unbalanced and not feeling comfortable about the way the Green Lanterns partake in activities concerning your secured well-being.'' _She rested her mechanical hands on her legs, sitting like a real lady.

Razer seemed surprised for a moment: "So you found out…'' He looked away from her, now resting on his arms on his left cheek. But the android sitting in front of him nodded: "_I understand, Razer…"_

"WHAT do you UNDERSTAND, Aya?'' He jumped up, his rage wasn't enough to blaze up his ring but he could feel the anger. "You think it is justified that I'm locked up like a prisoner! Those Greens think they could fool me by letting me out of this **cage**. But they still think I'm a criminal!'' He clenched his hands together: "Even though I helped **saving **this blasted planet."

Aya herself stood up when the young guy in the red armor sat down (correctly this time) and rest his forehead in his palms.

"_Razer…" _She started walking towards him. _"According to my calculations… the Green Lanterns are actually not doing what is justified from this point forward." _ He looked up and saw that she wasn't kidding. Her kind eyes, kinder than a mere machine, looked sincere and her body was glowing softly.  
"_Not only my calculations are 99,9% correct, but my self-righteous impression of the outdoors and… my feelings… indicate that you, Razer, are a hero and that you should be treated like one." _A small hand was planted on his shoulder.  
"A-Aya…" He simply said, not sure if he should apologize for his earlier behavior or just nod in agreement.

But the small girl moved to the front gate of his so-called **apart**ment and she manually opened the door without touching any buttons: _"I think you should rest for now, my scanners indicate that your life signs are faint, therefore: you are tired and you should rest."  
_Razer crossed his arms: "Nothing passes your radar, does it?" He raised an eyebrow but the android girl left the room.

"_That is correct. And the__ fact that you let me inside your quarters, contrary to your metabolic system once again indicates that you are a very gentle person. But now I must go back to my duties as a Green Lantern computer, have a nice day, Razer.'' _The door shut quickly before the Red Lantern could even say something.

"A-A very…'' A blush spread across his face, covered by his right hand, "G-Gentle person?"

With that thought, the wearer of a ring that wouldn't leave him alone even after he'd let go of his past life as a criminal, went to bed and fell in a promising sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Maybe this sounds too much like a regular fluffy RAZAYA fic b-but it's more than that. I-I SWEAR QoQ


	2. Kilowog's words

Green Lantern _**Razaya**_ fan fiction. _AI = Artistic Intellectual. _**I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

Hey, hey, hey! This is going quickly (:  
I wasn't sure about posting this chapter like this... since it shows that this fic needs a loooong introduction. B-But I hope you still enjoy this... this... Kilowog Razer bonding time that's somehow related to the story .  
ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey Poozer, what you up to?" A loud voice entered his mind and started breaking things inside his body. The so-called Poozer turned around with a shiver and stared right into the rhino-like face of one of the Interceptors crew members.

"Oh, so the oaf has finally taken the time to come to base… even though spending quality time with his woman is a much more delightful activity.''  
The drillsoldier laughed the comment off and slammed an arm around his shoulder: "Hahaha, I'm sure you don't even know what the feeling of **_love _**is even if it had a physical body and poked you right in the face!''  
_You have noooo idea_, thought the guy, but like hell he would talk to Kilowog about it, or anyone else.

So they walked for a while and the big guy eventually dropped himself off at the training department, he was still a sergeant and the security heavily tightened after 'the incident'.

"Hey Poozer!'' Yelled the big Kilowog again, it was almost like he'd actually forgotten the name Razer.  
Razer sighed: "Why do I still answer to that rotten nickname.'' He raised his eyebrows as Kilowog put his hands on his hips: "Haha, because you now that I'm the only one calling you that, hotshot."  
To answer to that, he just shook his head and crossed his arms: "But, tell me your request, **_gluttonous beast_**."

"Hahaha, right… where was I?'' Kilowog walked towards him and petted him on the back, which was actually like his Green Hammer shattered one of his bones. "Uugh!'' Was the only thing Razer could say.  
"Before I saw you, I talked to Aya."  
Razer, rubbing his sore right shoulder, looked up: "What?''  
"Yeah, y'know, cuz she talked to you first. Saying to me that you were all down… that your metabolic system was going in a downwards spiral or whatever… that, the other Lanterns weren't treating you well."

Razer straightened his back as Kilowog's facial expressions softened, his 'ears' even fell backwards like a sad puppy's: "So you know…"

Kilowog sighed: "Becoming a Green Lantern means sacrificing a piece of your regular life to become something bigger then yourself, to become something that is willing to protect the universe even when your own life is in grave danger. When the Reds appeared, we found out that there's something the opposite of a Green Lantern, a bringer of hate and rage, created for destruction and destruction only." Razer looked away for a second, he too, was a bringer of destruction and death.

"So… the first thing I, as a Green Lantern, wanted to show you, a bit of a pain in the ass Red Lantern, was that Oa was a beacon of light and justice."  
Mr. "pain in the ass" turned towards his big companion: "So you're saying that…"

"That you're not supposed to be treated this way, since you're a good kid 'n all…" Kilowog tried to wave it off with another poke on his shoulder. Then he turned around and proceeded to go inside another one of the many gigantic buildings, where lots of other Lanterns were hoping to beat something like a Razer dummy up.  
"Oh and kid…"

He called him back just before they both turned their backs to each other. Razer gave him a nudge over his left shoulder, after anything he'd heard, he doubted if he shouldn't talk to him for a while or jump on his neck and ask for a piggy back ride. Kilowog took it as a sigh to continue: "If you're bored 'n all…" He scratched the back of his head, "You can always come over and train… t-to spar… or punch the living scrap out of exercise instruments."

Razer continued his walk back to his quarters: "I shall remember that… Kilowog."

They parted and the drill soldier gave the back of 'the kid' a friendly grin.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

WAAAAHHH there's something wrong with this introduction kinda thing. MOU, I DUNNO YET DX  
gomen if it doesn't contain enough Razaya... I-I'll get to that point soon enough.  
PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND SEND IN A REVIEW, I would kinda, sorta, really like that :3


	3. Hal's courage

Green Lantern Razaya fan fiction. AI = Artistic Intellectual. I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.

The idea behind emo Razer spending quality time with the other crew members is that I hope they maintain good contact after the whole incident… because in this fic, they'll have to team up again… woohooo spoiler alert.  
ENJOY!

* * *

It's not like he hadn't noticed, they'd spend so many time on the Interceptor that even Mr. Anti-Social could justify their actions. For instance… right now…  
He was having a drink with Hal Jordan at a bar on planet Oa, since Razer wasn't allowed to leave the planet (new rule).  
"So… what's it been since we've returned to Oa and kicked Red Lantern's butt? Three, maybe four months?" Hal took a sip of a brown, hot drink called coffee that Razer preferred to be filled in the human's cup instead of his own, but the waitress didn't think so…  
Razer sighed: "Three months, five days, 74 minutes…" He raised an eyebrow at his fellow crewmember.  
"Wow, don't they have a mathematics or science department you can join? You're a quick one, Razer." Hal tried a compliment to cheer him up… that's a good one, big guy…  
Razer didn't answer, he was looking at the steam crawling out of the cup.  
Hal noticed: "It's going to turn cold if you don't drink it up faster."  
"What?" Razer lifted his cup. "Aren't I supposed to let it cool down? Because of this… smoke leaving my drink…" He frowned, he hadn't enjoyed a hot drink since… forever.  
Hal laughed and took another sip: "No way kid… that way all the flavor will die out. You should just drink it, since I'm paying for it…" The human did seem to enjoy his hot, dirty colored drink. It seemed to pep him up… and maybe that's the exact reason for showing it to Razer, for the extra energy.

He kept looking at it for a while but realized that letting the heat escape was a bad thing, so he took a big sip.  
"Ugh, ugh… what is this monstrous poison!" He dropped the drink back on the plate that came with the cup, after trying to cough up as much as possible.  
Hal Jordan raised his eyebrows: "So you ARE a kid…"

"What did you say?" Razer eyed the 'big leader of the Interceptor' right after the coughing ended. "Was this your plan? Poisoning me only to insult me later?"  
"Wow, aren't you overreacting…" Hal Jordan made some calming hand motions, since the Rage Lantern almost jumped on the table. "Nono… it's an Earth thing… young kids don't or can't drink coffee, because they think it's too bitter."  
"Young kids?"  
"Y-Yeah, k-kids…"

Razer eyed the cup and crossed his arms: "I would like another one…" He looked away with his chin up as Hal eyed him with a "W-What?"- comment.  
But he showed the broad-shouldered guy his teeth: "This drink turned sour, because all the heat had left the cup. Therefore I couldn't taste it like it should be served. Hot…"  
A smile appeared on his face: "Sure, big guy… make sure you don't burn your tongue."

The waitress appeared and Hal ordered another two cups of coffee, it was already a miracle that they served coffee here on an alien planet, but the fact that Razer tried to prove something with a drink he didn't like was another sight unforeseen.

The two white cups with the Green Lantern logo appeared in front of them: "You up for it, Razer?" He started laughing some more as Razer took his own cup, with his eyebrows glued in a constant frowning position. "It's just a drink, Jordan… I think I'll be just fine…" He snarled.

Hal had noticed that more and more heads turned their way, all of which fellow Green Lanterns. Not like he didn't respect the other's that were chosen by the ring, but eyeing him like he was offering an escaped criminal a drink? He couldn't really understand them for that… maybe because he hadn't seen the change in the young man.

Who was now drinking the coffee with tiny sips. Making horrible faces with every drop entering his mouth. Hal had already finished his cup and put it down on the table, seeing Razer struggle…

He had too much issues trying to prove himself to others, to Hal, to Kilowog, even to Aya. Right now… he wasn't just trying to prove he could drink a human 'grown-up' cup of coffee, he was trying to prove himself to the other Lantern's in a sort of way. Being someone with many secrets, many unorganized feelings, many rage… he has to overcome anything that lays on his path.

A sudden loud bang ripped Hal out of his thoughts about his angry friend: "I finished it!" Razer ran his hand across his mouth, wiping something away, a smug grin appeared when the hand went away.  
The sound of a one-man-crowd clapping echoed through the open-air bar. The other Lanterns from other alien worlds slowly turned away, saying things like: "That Red, making such a fuzz about something so small" and "They surely are an odd duo."  
Razer sat down and put his right head on his forehead, shaking in an embarrassed realization: "This was… something really insignificant…"  
Hal finally stopped clapping and rested his hands on the table: "I thought it was pretty funny."

Razer stood up and let his chair hover back to the table on his own, he was pretty much done for today: "I'm going back to my quarter."  
Hal left his last pieces of foreign money on the table with a lovely bonus and walked after the Red Lantern kid.  
"Did you do this on purpose, Green Lantern?" Razer snarled backwards as Hal made a sprint to catch up.  
"Wow, where did that distanced, unfriendly speech come from?" Hal's rhetorical questions were getting on his nerves.

Razer's fists clenched together: "If you're trying to cheer me up you're doing an even worse job than Aya and the big oaf."  
"So I'm the last guy to come over? That's odd…" Well since Aya was here on Oa… somewhere where androids go… but Kilowog? He was in the forgotten zone, visiting his new flame.  
"Was this something you three talked about over coffee?" He stopped walking, realizing what his fellow crew members were up to.  
But Hal shook his head and petted him on the shoulder: "Not even close… we just had a hunch."  
"Together?"  
"Apparently." Hal Jordan raised his shoulders with a puzzled expression.

"But… are you going to give me a 'you should be treated better' speech? I've already had those… and they worked. So now I'm even more waiting for approval from whom ever runs this circus."  
"But you're saying they worked…"  
Razer's eyes widened: "Y-Yes… it only makes me feel more depressed. Thank you very much." But his sarcastic snarl didn't even reach the brave Lantern.  
"Doesn't that mean you should take action yourself? Aya probably visited you because she's just worried, as far as she knows how that works… Kilowog probably slammed you on the back and said something embarrassing. And I'm just here to throw you in the deep."  
"Throw me in the what?"  
"R-Right…" Hal already had to raise his hands in a calming manner again. "Meaning that I'm the guy to push you over the edge… wait… give you the last bunch of encouragement."

"It's still not working." Razer continued walking, some alienate beings from the bar past them in a laughing manner.  
"It's not like we can change what the whole planet thinks, Razer! You have to speak up if you're unhappy about things."  
"Like they'd listen to me, I'm just a criminal."

This time Hal finally caught up with him, by flying, and landed right in front of him, so that he wouldn't be able to move anymore. It didn't even matter anymore what snarls and swears he had in store.  
"Aaaaand that's what's wrong with you. You can't even come up for yourself because you think so lowly of yourself." Hal pointed his covered finger to his face.

"You think those Guardians treat me like vermin because I have low self-esteem issues?" Razer fist raised his eyebrows, but they turned back into an angry hiss right after the sentence was finished.  
But the big Green Lantern smiled: "Exactly… you should talk to someone about this. Not a shrink… as far as I'm not one… but the higher-ups. They'll know what's best for you and Oa."

For a second, they just looked at each other… their environment passed them in a normal paced trivial matter, like they had entirely different things on their mind.  
Razer huffed and pushed Hal out of the way: "Fine… I'll visit those bossy midgets tomorrow."  
"I take that as a: Thank you, Hal! For all your kind help and support!- only shorter… and less unpleasant."

The Green Lantern took off, there was probably some room left for dessert… meanwhile, Razer was going to his 'tower' on foot. If the others saw him use his Lantern ring they'd surely think bad of him. Not like he really minded… but he was going this for a greater good.  
For Hal & Kilowog, the dads of the Interceptor. For… Aya, the outstanding genius yet clueless android.

_It's not like he hadn't noticed, they'd spend so many time on the Interceptor that even Mr. Anti-Social could justify their actions._  
_They were worried about him._

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 3.

SEEEE… this is going somewhere (:  
SOMEHOW  
A bit…

PLEASE BARE WITH ME ONCE AGAAAAIN.

But still hope you enjoy the story so far… please reply with a cool review stating what you think or what I could change about it… everyone needs a little fellow-ficwriter-attention XD


	4. Razer's inconfidence

Green Lantern Razaya fan fiction. AI = Artistic Intellectual.** I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

WOW, I didn't upload this within one day... like 3 CHAPTERS IN A FREAKIN' DAY. Well... something like that.  
But RAITO NOWU it's getting good. We're getting to the juicy bit of the hard candy XD  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why can't you understand! What I want isn't a biggger room, or forced social activities with the Green Lanterns! All I want is **freedom**!"  
After being bothered by his fellow crewmates, being bothered meaning: _throwing him in the deep and giving him more courage to stand up for himself_, Razer decided to give the Guardians Council at the center of Oa a piece of his mind.

But what Hal, Kilowog and even Aya couldn't predict was that the Guardians might not be so easy in this matter than **they **thought they were. It'd been one Earth hour, some Guardians even left because they had other duties to attend to. Only Ganthet, Basilus, Appa Ali Apsa & Sayd remained. And they gave him very strict looks.

"Silent, you Lantern killer! Isn't it enough already that we let you stay on planet Oa?" The eldest one, Appa Ali Apsa, spoke up to the young man. Raising his hand in the air like blasting off Razer's arguments. If there were any beams of light conflicting in between the two, it would seem they were actually fighting.  
_And Razer was losing..._

"L-Lantern killer?" Razer's eyes widened. "Why am I still burdened with that name?" He gritted his teeth and a faint, red spark escaped from his fanged mouth.  
_  
_Ganthet noticed the strict atmosphere change to a bitter one: "Now, now..." He started polite, making all the Guardians and Razer look at him. "We musn't forget that this young one helped our lost Lanterns in Frontier Space, an unreachable place for even us." He started, putting his hands back in his gloves... standing upwards like a wise old man. Appa huffed but the other wise, blue being continued: "He also saved our precious, state of the art NAVcom. When we thought it's programming was lost or even corrupted... this one did not let that thought plague is mind and charged in. Something we are truly grateful for..."  
Appa Ali Apsa huffed when Razer crossed his arms with a smug grin: "Not **that **grateful, I must add..."

"But we cannot change the mindset of every Green Lantern when it comes to this Red matter." Sayd entered the conversation after letting the males handle the verbal battle. "I am very sorry, Ganthet... and to you, Razer. But it's all up to the many Lanterns stationed here to let them see the change you've gone through." It appeared so that the Guardians of the Universe had made a decision.  
And Razer knew perfectly well that this didn't end the conflict between the Beings of Justice and the Being of (ex)Rage: "Tseh..." He turned his back on the small, blue geniuses and narrowed his dark shaded eyes to a small passage for his rage filled pupils.  
"This isn't over!" He yelled angrily just before Salaak opened the front gate for him.  
The guardians sighed, they knew that too...

_A few hours later..._

Razer was in need of a bit of privacy and in able to fulfill that need he had to get rid of all the videocamera's in his quarter. So he'd walked to the stationary place for _the Interceptor_ in the hope he'd find some peace.  
But it looks like it wouldn't be an easy task to lie with his back on his old bunk. There were two Lanterns stationed at the entrance gate.  
"HALT, Red Lantern," One of them raised his three-fingered hand to show that Razer couldn't continue his stroll. "Do you have permission from the Guardians of Oa to enter this facility?" The other one looked at him with four deep, black eyes as if he'd stare him to death.  
The young man tried to ignore it (as hard as possible) and put his hands on his hips: "Are you serious?" He spit fire at them. "I barely have the permission to roam your green city. Do I really need permission to enter my **former ship**?"

The two guards looked at each other for a moment and nodded in agreement: "Then go back to your quarter, Lantern Killer." They started yelling and the powerful Red Ring on his right hand started blazing as Razer started loosing his temper.  
"_Razer, it is good to see that you have approximiatly arrived 3 minutes earlier than the time I requested your arrival." _The three powerful aliens turned to a petite android standing in between the two Green Guards.  
"I-It's the NAVcom," Said one of the guards, blinking with his four eyes. "It has a physical body?"  
Razer raised his eyebrows at the guards but quickly returned to the female android: "Aya..." He began but her eyes avoided him.

_"These two Green Lanterns are guarding my home so that it won't be used for 'joy riding' a term first used by Hal Jordan to escape from planet Oa and bring him and Green Lantern Kilowog into Frontier Space."  
_The guards looked at her for a moment, seeing a ship transform into a girl wasn't something you'd see everyday: "Yeah punk, we're here for a reason!" He pointed his ring on the guy with markings in his face, who hissed back as a sign of disagreement.  
_"But, as I stated earlier, I briefed Razer, who is a former caretaker of the Interceptor, that I require help with installing updates for my home." _Her cute little bobblehead went from right to left, looking the two Guards in the eye(s) and detailing her specific reason to hatch from her ship.  
Razer frowned: _I just wanted to sit back and relax... is Aya... lying to get me inside? _His eyebrows, now in a mad expression, scared one of the Guards and he went from the petite NAVcom to the brass young soldier.  
"Is what it's saying **true**, you here to help her?"

He hesitated for a moment but nodded silently and the two guards stepped aside to let him through: "Well then... if it's something specific... knock yourself out." In his own language it would've sound completely different but with the Universal Translator still on it would've sounded like that in human English. Razer tried to keep it cool, following after Aya, if he'd hiss at them again, they'd probably alarm the Guardians.  
Aya opened her home, the fastest ship on Oa, without pressing a button and led them inside.  
"_Welcome Razer, please make yourself at home." _Aya said nicely, placing herself in the pilot seat in the cockpit, where they'd spend most of their time.  
He sat down on a levitating chair next to her: "Y-Yes, of course..."

_"May I ask if there is a reason for your visitation?" _She twisted and turned on her seat, looking at the bleeping and turning buttons on the control panel. Razer didn't really know what to say, he'd talked to the Guardians like Aya, Hal and Kilowog said he should do but it ended in nothing. He couldn't just tell that he was feeling like crap and that he just wanted to get away from all the Lanterns.  
"N-Nothing in particular," He looked away with his arms crossed. "The only thing I want to know is what those guards are doing outside." He growled at the thought they too called him a Lantern Killer.  
_"They are stationed at the front gate to secure the Interceptor and make sure it stays in it's place. They guard me to my computer tasks and back and keep visitors at bay, including you, Razer, so it seems." _They looked at each other and Razer looked away: "So it seems..." He huffed as he stood up and opened the door to the back quarters.  
"I quess I came here to sleep in a bed much more comfortable than what those Lanterns gave me." The door closed before Aya could even say something.  
Aya stood up and reached in her memorybank for a picture of Razer's room: _"It seems that the calculations for my lie detector were faint but true... Razers bed is everything but uncomfortable for his species. It should've been satisfying enough for a perfect sleep of 12 hours for his kind."_

After about 10 minutes of sitting back and calculating, Aya followed the same path Razer did and when she opened the door to his quarter in a silent matter the first thing she saw was him, the brave Red warrior, sitting in a corner of the room. His head resting in his hands, his muscled arms resting on his knees. Curled up like a scared animal.  
_"Razer..." _She began slowly, just like her pace of walking inside. _"It seems so that your physical and mental state have switched to a manner of **unhappiness**."_  
The Red Lantern didn't say anything, he kept staring at the ground.  
Aya looked at the same spot, her blue pupils adjusting to the darkness, deciding what to do: _"What I meant to say is: Are you doing well?"_

The silence dropped immediatly as Razer raised his head: "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING WELL!" His sharp teeth and blazing eyes made the cool android jump back in surprise, she even covered her face with her hands like a small, scared girl.  
_"I-I..." _She began, mechanicly shivering. Razer felt regret escape together with the red color in his eyes. Aya wasn't the person he should focus his anger on. He didn't get up but crossed his arms over his knees and let his head rest on it, sideways looking at the incoming femme.  
"My apologies, Aya, I didn't mean to explode." The mad boy sighed, Aya was one of the few, few, few people he could relax around. Aya knew that, somehow, whether it was calculated how many time they'd spent together or how many words he'd say to her that were less angry in comparison to what he said to other beings.  
The white/green girl sat down on the floor, her knees touching his and her shoulder touching his, a small vibrating feeling touching the sore spots of his armor: "_Apology accepted, I do know you do not mean any harm... most of the time..." _While Razer faced the ground, Aya looked at the ceiling. "_I must confess that I am not really accepting this state of imprisonment, with the Green Lanterns watching my every move."  
_"R-Really?" He raised his eyebrows, not really accepting that Aya couldn't feel THE BEST EVER in between the Green Lanterns she'd adore (wanting to become one herself). "But they think you're a great NAVcom."  
_"That is true. But having to see my physical body allign in 2.1 seconds still distances them and myself."  
_Razer sighed: "I guess we're both unwanted." From this degree his head was resting in, he could see Aya from head to toe. Her big, blue eyes looking at the ceiling and adjusting the intensity of the light with every blink, her green lips making a downwards curve like a sad expression she'd probably seen somewhere (him probably), her alligned, almost fragile yet feminine, body and her legs pulled to her body with her arms wrapped around it. Almost like a stargazing girl on a green hill.  
She **really **did look like Ilana, but the green glow radiating from her body made her Aya.  
Razer hissed to himself inside his mind: "Dammit Razer, you can't look at her, a robot, like that..." He thought, hoping that the girl looking upwards couldn't read his mind with a possible new program.  
Aya blinked once again, this time the lights attached to the ceiling were completely off: _"I do not think this is true. I have new duties optained and many Green Lanterns see it as their duty to guard you everywhere. Their sense of justice has improved through the attack of the Red Lanterns, though it is true that their actions are now all focused on you, Razer." _He tried to make sense of it, but it still felt vague to be the victim of the Green Lanterns 'justice'. Even though the color Green on the Lantern Spectrum is **justice**.  
**  
**"The problem is..." Razer bit his lip, talking about his feelings and what was going on in his mad head wasn't his strong point. Discussing it with Aya made it even worse. "I feel so powerless."  
His hands reached for his head again, trying to obtain an even sulkier pose but a tiny hand stopped his left hand from reaching it's destination. He looked up and Aya stared right at him, her blue eyes giving off a determined glow, like she was ready to fly to the Lighthouse again.  
_"Razer, if there is anything that I have learned from actual living beings than that is that when strong people portray they are weak there is a serious trauma behind that or they must search for that strenght inside them once again."  
_"W-What are you saying?" His eyes widened as her glowing green face with lots of beautiful features came in closer.  
_"You are anything but weak, the fact that I have seen what happened in your past still makes me... upset, if that is the correct word to use." _She waited for an answer on that question and Razer slowly nodded that she was right. "_Throughout this journey I have learned what it is like to live among Green Lanterns, among other species, be in the hands of enemies, be rescued by my crewmembers after my limbs have been torn of my physical body and I have been able to save lifes." _She took a short pauze, it seemed like she was trying to find the right words. _"All by your side, Razer."_

The warm feeling spread across his cheeks and he had the need to cover his face from her with his free hand, since she was slightly pinching in the other one with her long, green fingers. "A-Aya..." He slowly began. "Why are you... always **right**?"  
But Aya got up before she answered that question and turned around with her hand helpingly sticking out: "_Because I have been programmed that way." _She smiled and Razer took it with a grin.  
"Because you made yourself that way, Aya."  
_"That could be another way of expressing that rhetorical question, but I'd prefer it to say it like that..." _She continued talking while they headed back to the cockpit of the Interceptor.  
"Yeah whatever you want." Razer rolled with his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "I couldn't even sleep in **here **so it seems that there is no way for me to rest anywhere else." He huffed, seeing tons of Green Lanterns fly around, powered up by the Green Energy flowing through them. "Guess I'll just go back to my prison."  
He put his hands behind his neck and walked away with a small grin still attached to his face (even though he still scared the guards outside) and Aya followed him with her eyes. _"I hope he will be alright..."  
_Another search through her memory bank brought her back to the two of them in Razers quarter: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM WELL?!

Aya crossed her arms over her chest, the Green Lantern symbol underneath her hands glowing like a small heartbeat. He looked like he'd dismantle her and throw her in a huge fire, like Atrocitus almost did when they invaded the Shard. The red energy around his body and his sharp teeth really made her jump back in fear. As far as she knew what fear was. All she could feel was her fingers tingling and her motherbord shaking in her body.

"Where is that NAVcom, she should be here at 1600 hours exactly on time, as always." The sound of a grumpy old guy tapping with his foot on the floor made her mind come back to reality.  
Aya flew to where she picked up the voice and stared right into the face of senior honorary member Tomar-Re.  
_"Green Lantern Tomar-Re, is it time for my duties as a Green Lantern associate?"  
_"Yes and one of your duties is being on time for your schedule, NAVcom." He pointed his finger towards her and made it look like a sign that she should follow him.  
_"My apologies, I was caught up in something." _Her head shifted to the door Razer took to exit.  
Tomar-Re sighed and activated his ring so that he could fly out of the darkened garage and landing platform for the Interceptor: "Let's go, we really need the extra tech."  
Aya followed, a slight hesitation stopped her for a moment but the binary code rushing through her head that told her to never disobey an order coming from a superior Green Lantern and it made her flew after him even sooner.  
_"Let us commence..." _She said like an android perfectly behaving in front of it's master... and Drusa wasn't even on Oa anymore...

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 4.

I-I hope this is alright... letting them in-character IS SO HAAAARD DX all those good writers can do it way better. You guys rock.

PLEASE BARE WITH ME! For I cannot sleep enough with just the Comic Con preview. **WHERE IS MY** RAZAYA?!  
_feels feels feels feels feels feels LOL feels feels feels feels feels._


	5. Oa's trouble

Green Lantern Razaya fan fiction. AI = Artistic Intellectual.** I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

WOW, I didn't upload this within one day... like 3 CHAPTERS IN A FREAKIN' DAY. Well... something like that.  
But RAITO NOWU it's getting good. We're getting to the juicy bit of the hard candy XD  
**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

The weather on planet Oa is always nice. He had to get used to it's odd green sky at first but the temperature was acceptable. It's tall buildings had countless landingplatforms for humanoid and completely alienoid beings that accepted the responsibility of the great Green Lantern powerring. Hal wondered if he could ever bring Carol to this planet... after she found out that he was Green Lantern, the protector of planet Earth/sector 2814, she became quite worried about his safety. _Even though he'd saved the Earth from multiple destructions before she'd even treat him like a true friend instead of just an employee._

Hal sighed, women were too difficult to understand. The Star Sapphires on Zamaron completed that statement.

After having to ask multiple fellow Lanterns the way to Razer's quarter, them looking at him like he was a Red Lantern himself, he'd entered the building with as much security as the dome for the Guardians of the Universe.  
"Wow," Stated the broad shouldered man, "They know how to decorate the place..." He raised his eyebrows behind his mask as the building gave of a chilling feeling, like a haunted hospital or old prison. It's walls were white with Lantern signs and some were just plain gray. The doors seemed like they were made of glass, but it was an alien unbreakable material.  
"Razer, you in here?" It was the third door he'd asked for his angry pal. No one was home at the first one but the second one, looking like a gigantic croc, gave him such a nasty look that Hal thought he had to fight him off with a Green Energy hammer.

"THOSE BLASTED FOOLS!" A loud snarl entered Hal Jordan's hearing instruments and he rushed towards the place where the sound came from. He seemed a bit worried about the call of distress at first but his look softened when it was his companion from The Forgotten Zone.  
"Razer, there you are." He waved at the young guy with his gloved hand, walking past some rubble that seemed like a table 3 minutes ago.

Razer turned around, showing his teeth when the first sign of a green uniform entered his domain: "What do you want, Jordan?" His look softened a bit, but not enough to seem completely calm.  
"Just checking up in ya," Laughed Hal, "I had another 'incident' on a trip with Kilowog and a pair of his students so the Council wanted to chitchat a bit." He brushed it off but Razer raised an 'eyebrow': "You cannot be serious about something if it does not concern you, am I right?"  
Hal shrugged: "It sounds likely, but I'm not buying it. There are things that concern me." He looked up, they finally met eye to eye. "For instance, you and Aya."

The young crewmember in the red armor jumped back, a hand in front of his face: "M-Me and **AYA**? I DO NOT know what you're stating, Jordan, but as far as I know I haven't done anything to Aya in **that **sort of way?!"  
"What sorta way?" Hal raised an eyebrow behind his green mask and Razer froze in a scared stance. _What exactly did he just **tell **that Lantern? _"I wasn't talking about you two in a fashion of being together... you two both concern me."

"Yes, that seems fair."  
"Or **should **I feel concern for _you and Aya_, in the other sort of way?" A shiver ran across Razer's spine as he gritted his teeth in an emberrassed sort of way. Dealing with Hal and his powerring is a lot easier than dealing with Hal and his **Aya COMPLEX.**

"Ahhh what am I saying, it's a miracle you can actually _feel_, let alone _love_." The broad-shouldered Green Lantern laughed and clasped a hand around Razer's shoulder... who shook his head in the hope the blush would dissapear and followed the Lantern in is footsteps as they left his shattered quarter.

"So... what were you shouting about just earlier?" Hal began where they left off, it was throughout the shout that he found him but it didn't seem like Razer would use it as a batsignal in the sky.  
He didn't get a reply.  
So Hal shook some sense into him.  
"Come on pal, you aren't going to turn 'emo kid' just yet."  
A muffled snarl escaped from Razer's sharp mouth.  
"Yes, now turn that into actual **words**." Continued Hal, his way of interrogating was a lot nicer than Atrocitus and his shocktherapy. But still uncomfortable.

"IT DIDN'T WORK, alright!" Razer shouted, some lanterns turned around but Hal didn't seem to be bothered by the volume of his voice. "Those MIDGET guardians said it should happen by my own will. That I should change the way all these Green creatures think about me."  
"That sounds about right."  
Razer slapped Hal's big arm away: "That sounds like utter NONSENSE?!" A small red spark escaped from his eyes. "How am I suppose to prove that I am willingly giving myself over to them, without surrendering like a coward, even without coming off as an escaped criminal with a taste for vengeance."

Hal sighed, looks like the coffeebreak from days ago didn't pep him up: "You're right, son. You're right." He used his hands to signal that he should downvote his temper. "It's just that the Atrocitus crisis will never be completely over. The Red Lanterns were un unbelievable threat to the whole Corps. The Red Corpse could've destoryed everything we stood for. And... their duty is to **stop **that from happening."  
Razer didn't even nod **a bit **in agreement, he just crossed his arms and looked away in an angry fashion.  
"Yes... they're overreacting over one bad-guy-turned-good-because-of-reasons that's living on the mother planet." Hal sighed, his fellow colleagues of Justice were **more **than a bit wary about Razer. "But it isn't only OUR initiative that will change things. You should step up for yourself."

"That's what's wrong with you Green Lanterns. For the past weeks I've only had advice. Advice from Aya, from Kilowog, from you, from those blasted Guardians. They **all **think they're right. Whether it is calculations, willpower, knowledge or your excuse for advice filled with human logic."  
Hal nodded: "Sounds about right... we **all **want to help you."  
"Oh wow, so it is proof that someone actually **cares **for the brutal Red Lantern, thank you very much." Razer lifted himself up from the ground with his powerring. "It has been proven more than once that no one is actually helping me, so I'll just find a **new **life on a **new **planet."

Hal followed him, sighing deeply: "You're overreacting, Razer!" He began yelling, trying to catch up to him.

Meanwhile, on the ground...  
"So that Red Lantern has finally lost it." Tomar Re, a senior Green Lantern, looked up at the sky when the two flying men, shouting at each other, passed the stationary platform for the Interceptor, Aya's home.  
_"Razer..." _Aya mumbled, she tiptoe'd behind Tomar Re, on her way to her outside duties as a NAVcom (so she'd heard multiple times). _"Green Lantern Tomar Re, may I excuse myself from my duties so that I could bring Green Lantern Hal Jordan some assistance?" _Her elegant, female voice was honest and desperate.

"Of course not, AI, it is a computers duty to execute it's most important duties first and let secondary assignments for what they are." Tomar Re began walking faster in the hope she'd pick up his pace. But Aya remained on the same walking degree, scanning the sky for her crewmembers. "_Isn't it the job of a Green Lantern to help maintain peace on Planet Oa? Therefore it is justified for me to assist Green Lantern Hal Jordan in the hope that I can bring Razer, who is an ally under surveillance, back save."  
_It didn't seem like the Senior Lantern had listened to what she had to say.  
The two males went through her vision again, this time Razer was shooting at Hal in the hope he could blast him out of the sky. But this caught the attention of the other Lanterns.  
_"If you'd excuse me, I am overwriting my duties to make place for 'secondary assignments'." _She was about to lift herself up in the air with her energy-fueled robotic feet as more Green Energy surrounded her physical body.  
Tomar Re had activated his ring and shook his head: "Such an odd computer you are, AI, you cannot obey your own commands. You obey those of the Green Lantern Corpse."  
_"But I must head toward... KKGGGGGG." _Her communication signal with the Interceptor was blocked by Tomar Re's powerring and she eventually lost control over her white/green-body.  
But not before she could send a last-second distress call towards the Interceptor's main computer.

"RAZER, GET BACK HERE!" Hal shouted, he noticed three more Green Lanterns in the air, but he outflew them with his own willpower. He then continued capturing Razer.  
The blanc-colored Lantern with noire-markings on his face didn't seem to listen. Until suddenly a ball of Green Energy caught him. He crashed against the barrier head-on and fell to it's bottom. He turned around and saw Hal flying towards Oa's surface. _**He'd been**_** captured.**"DAMMIT JORDAN!" Razer shouted, blasting the orb and punching against it with it's fists. But the barrier strenghted and flashed him back with a counterattack. He hit his head again and brushed over it with his hands.

When they'd landed on the ground again, the green energy dissapeared and he landed on his back. "Uggh..." He exclaimed soft.  
"Sorry Razer, but reason didn't seem like something that would stop you." A hand was now in front of his face. He looked up and saw Hal with a grin and smiling eyes behind his mask...  
"Even though your methods are brutal and unorthodox and I didn't want you to stop me. I must agree with you concerning my temper." Razer sighed and reached for his hand. _I guess the saying "That is what you have companions for" counts for situations as this well... _Went through his head, a small pleasured emotion appeared on his face.

But just when their hands had connected and Hal was about to pull him up, an agonizing pain ran through his body. Stunning the lower half of his body completely.  
"AAAAAARGH!" He screamed in pain, fighting against blacking out.  
He fell back to the ground again, his vision blurry.  
"Razer!" It was Hal's voice, it wasn't his fault... right? "Razer! What have you done? Are you out of your mind?!" He seemed distressed... talking to other people... it couldn't have been him.  
A sudden pair of arms clasped around his arms and one pointy claw pinched him in one of his ribs.  
"Where are you taking him?!" Shouted Hal, he seemed to be stopped by other Lanterns.

"W-What is..." His voice didn't even reach his own ears.  
One of the Lantens jumped: "HE'S STILL AWAKE! STUN HIM AGAIN!"  
Then everything went black.

_A few days later..._

"Hey Lantern killer! Here's your chow!" A small door opened and some combination of mystery ingredients piled together was thrown inside. Razer didn't look at the food, he didn't even snarl at the guardians blocking the exit.  
"What's up with that guy... he hasn't eaten in 3 days? I hope it isn't because his species can last long without food, he can starve in here if he wants to." The guards muttered to each other, agreeing while shaking their heads in anger.

"It seems your request for a spacier quarter and the freedom of walking along the mighty Green Lanterns has been annihilated, Red Lantern." When the cuffed Razer looked up, his vision was weak. He'd been stripped from his ring, which gave him a paralyzing shock through his body, his arms were attached to giant curfs, so where his legs. "Who are you?" He snarled at the person, black eyes looking through the small peephole.  
"My name is Salaak, I am the Guardians most trusted assistant."

"Right, the fellow with his levitating control panel I presume." Razer looked away from the door, as far as his neck could go, and tried not to bite himself in his lip while showing Salaak a deep frown.  
Salaak seemed to make a sigh, like he had the idea that he shouldn't have come in the first place: "I did not come here to debate my duties as a Lantern. I came here to _**warn**_you, young Razer."  
"Have the Guardians been discussing my death sentence already?" The Ex-Red didn't seem impressed by Salaak's warning. He still didn't fear death, from what he believed, Death would bring him to Ilana once again... he wanted Hal Jordan to kill him after he blew up that small planet. He wanted to kill, murder, bathe in people's blood, get hurt, stand up for himself, avenge, take revenge or what ever hate ran through his veins.  
He _**wanted**_that.  
Back then...

"You seem to know of the AI, cleverly named Aya?"  
His body tensed, a shiver ran throughout his body, he could feel it from his toes to his skill and in the tops of his cuffed fingers.  
_Aya... _A small, fragile glow appeared in his eyes but quickly wandered away as Salaak continued to speak.  
"After your so-called escapism it was my duty to collect your belongings aboard the Interceptor, your ship during your journey's through the Forgotten Zone. But as soon as I got to the main control panels, something seemed off."

Razer quickly reacted to how Salaaks voice changed from a proud servant to a worried detective. "What of it?" He raised his darkened eyebrows underneath his black hood.  
"Your AI, it... it must've rioted against HQ's orders and therefore it'll..."  
"_**SPIT IT**_** OUT**!" Even though his Red Lantern ring wasn't present, somehow he was still able to drive out red, bubbling rage from his eyes. If something happened to her, if SOMETHING happened to Aya.  
"There are two options for it's _**distress**_** call**. It's taken into custody and the bug will be fixed through reprogramming. Or the motherboard, all it's data on it's hard drive system and it's physical body will be destroyed. It seems like the Guardians haven't made a decision yet but I thought it would be wise to tell you. Sadly, Sergeant Kilowog is taking the 'rookies' out on a training journey and Hal Jordan is stationed back in section **2814.**"

The proud citizen of The Forgotten Zone, who'd seen so much war and loss, lowered his head as a final statement of distress. He couldn't move, it was hard for him to breath, his body was shivering.  
Salaak turned away with a saddened look in his eyes, one of his four arms resting on the door, hoping it'd look like a comforting arm on Razer's shoulder.  
There was this one sound, it resonated through the cold prison like the gentle femme was still present.  
"Aya..."

* * *

DRAMATIC IMPACT OF FEELS IN 3... 2... 1...  
_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM  
**Green Lantern THE ANIMATED SERIES has started again people! _Episode 1 was EPIC.  
Can't wait for more (cough Razaya) EPISODES.

Please review, I-I... I would like that /


End file.
